Meet the Team
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Ch1: 898 words of Bravo Team functioning as the overprotective family they are. Ch2: 515 words of Trent teaching Full Metal how to make his (in)famous hot sauce. Written for my 2019 Summer Prompt Challenge on Ao3.
1. Meet the Team (Day 13)

898 words of Bravo Team functioning as the overprotective family they are.

-.-.-

Prompt from allyhope: Clay introduces his new boyfriend to his team at the team barbeque.

Written for my 2019 Summer Prompt Challenge on Ao3.

* * *

**Meet the Team  
**

Jason kicked his feet up on Sonny's coffee table as the members of Bravo team - sans one Clay Spenser - cluster around the Texan's couch. Cerberus hopped up beside him, curling into the middle cushion to acquire pets. Brock rolled his eyes as both Jason and Trent dutifully - and reflexively - did just that.

"So, what exactly do we know?" Jason raised a brow to survey his team. Sonny's scowl deepened.

"Not a whole hell of a lot," Ray said. He walked around the couch to sit on the armrest at Jason's left hand. "Spenser's been tight-lipped."

Sonny muttered something about strangling and secrets, "Derek did say Blondie hasn't been spending much time at his place as of late."

"We sure he didn't just get back with the professor? They've been pretty friendly lately."

Sonny snorted, "She took a job at a university on our side of town. They'd be at Clay's place, not hers."

"You looked into it?" Ray raised a brow and narrowed his eyes.

"As if I'm gonna let some Lit Nerd break my little buddy's heart twice?" Sonny's arms went out in a wild gesture.

Brock snorted, "You asked Davis didn't you?"

"Yeah," Sonny admitted. His arms dropped. He meandered back towards his kitchen for a beer.

Jason scratched behind one of Cerb's ears, "I think this calls for a barbecue, boys." Trent grinned. He immediately rubbed his hands together.

"I do love a good Family BBQ."

"You just want a fresh victim for your hot sauce."

-.-.-

Clay was not nervous. Not at all. It wasn't like he was taking his boyfriend to a team barbeque for the first time. To meet his team.

"Should I be as nervous as you?"

Clay looked left to pout at Bart. It didn't phase the man one bit. He kept on smirking as he drove.

"Yeah, you're right," Bart grinned, "That's a physical impossibility." He looked at Clay when they stopped at a light, "No one could be the nervous naturally."

Bart laughed when Clay shoved at him. The truck's cab wasn't big enough for him to move more than a few inches. The light turned anyway, so retaliation would have to wait.

Ray's driveway and street were covered in trucks and motorcycles. Bravo never did anything halfway - half of Alpha team was for sure in he backyard and Clay'd bet money Charlie team was already wrestling with Trent, Sonny, Full Metal, or some combination thereof.

"You're not even a little bit nervous?!" Clay stomped his foot as he got out of the truck. Bart shrugged. Clay sulked. "That's very annoying." Bart kissed his forehead and pushed him towards the gate that led into the backyard.

One didn't have to be a SEAL or an FBI Agent to know that the block had quieted considerably when they arrived. Bart was a Fed though, so he could also feel about a dozen invisible eyes tracking him.

Lord help him if he ever broke up with Clay. His body would probably be littered with snipers' bullets.

When they entered the backyard no one was actually looking in their direction. Bart had been half expecting to be pinned down under an interrogation light, but apparently SEALs could be subtle.

"So this is the mystery suitor!" A large and well-muscled man Bart recognized from pictures as Trent had clapped him on the shoulder.

Another man - also big, also well-muscled - wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "You ever had a spicy BBQ burger, friend?"

"No." Clay pointed a finger at each of the men. "You are not feeding Bart ANYTHING Trent cooked." He then looked to Bart, "And don't take anything from Full Metal, ever."

The second man - who Bart refused to believe was actually called Full Metal - removed his arm to make a dramatic play at pouting. "I'm telling Sonny!" The two men disappeared into the crowd of wives, children, and sailors.

"So, who's the suit, Spenser?" Bart actually jumped at the voice behind him. The man smiled.

"Jason, Bart. Bart, this is my team leader Jason." Clay managed not to look too much like a teenager introducing his prom date to his father, but Bart wouldn't hold that against him seeing as the entire backyard appeared to be holding their breath.

"Nice to finally meet you," another man, black this time, appeared beside them to shake his hand. Jason was still looking at him, arms crossed, beer in hand. The eyes looked up, looked down, paused on his sidearm, continued.

A throat cleared behind him. This time he didn't jump. Bart looked to see a heavily bearded man in a cowboy hat. Sonny Quinn had starred in most of Clay's stories.

The man merely held out a hand in Jason's direction. Clay's face scrunched up. Jason grumbled, but forked over two twenties before glowering at Clay.

"I told ya," Sonny smacked his lips together as he counted his money, "It don't make no matter the gender, Blondie's always got to be the prettiest in the relationship."

Clay rolled his eyes and stole Sonny's beer from his elbow. Bart shrugged, "That's entirely accurate." Clay choked and the backyard exploded into laughter.

Bart was taking that as a sign that he wouldn't be shot on his way home that night. Sonny clapped him on the shoulder then, grip tight, and he started to rethink that assessment.

* * *

Reviews Appreciated!


	2. Cooking (Day 26)

515 words of Trent teaching Full Metal how to make his (in)famous hot sauce.

Prompt: "I also want to know the back story on Trents cooking! And maybe a story about the trouble Trent and full metal get into?" (Review from Hockey_92 on Chapter 14)

Written for my 2019 Summer Prompt Challenge on Ao3.

* * *

**Cooking  
**

Trent and Full Metal were a combination of crazy that rivaled on Sonny with…well anyone not Ray. Even Sonny had begged off when he'd heard the battle plan for this particular activity.

"Okay, now the chilies." Trent pointed, knife in hand, at the pile of red, orange, and green slices on the counter. Full Metal quietly obeyed, grabbing the pile with his bare hand and throwing it into the bubbling pot on the stove.

Somewhere, likely a bar, Sonny was shaking his head at Full Metal's gullibility. Full Metal didn't see it though, so he kept touching the peppers without gloves.

Trent pointed to the spice bottles next, "Now throw a bunch of that shit in. Enough to make the water change colors."

"What color?" Full Metal started dumping in spices by the tablespoon.

"Red." Trent rolled his eyes, "We're making hot sauce. If it isn't red, it's not good." If one were to ask literally any member of Bravo about that exact question, they would all have the same response.

~* Never taste Trent's Hot Sauce. *~

Full Metal had ignored this advice when it was given though, so he deserved the suffering coming his way. Bravo would not be sympathetic, but Brock would provide commentary upon request.

Snarky commentary.

"You got it, boss." Full Metal continued sprinkling in his seasonings until the pot of peppers and water was the color of blood. A brownish red that when set to boil would look reminiscent of a witch's cauldron. Candy-eating children not included.

Trent continued cutting peppers and a few onions. Full Metal added them as he pushed them across the cutting board. If one asked Trent how many peppers he put in his hit sauce, he would shrug, because he never counted.

When he finished, the pot was covered and left to simmer. It would be hours before the hot sauce would be finished. It would be ten minutes before Full Metal touched his eyes and had to be driven to the ER.

In those ten minutes, the following occured:

"So what d'ya put the hot sauce on when it's done?" Full Metal asked. Trent smiled, a touch manically, before going to his fridge. He opened it with a flourish.

Two racks of ribs lay on a shelf, wrapped in cellophane and redder than the cauldron's brew cooking on the stove.

"There is nothing, nothing, worthy of my hot sauce, but ribs." Trent pointed a finger at Full Metal, "I ever hear you used it for something else, I'll gut you."

Full Metal chuckled, nodded, "What about burgers?"

"No one would find your body." Trent clapped him on shoulder. His lips quirked up in a smile, "How 'bout a beer while we wait?" He pulled two from the fridge.

"Sure!" Full Metal jabbed his thumb towards the bathroom, "But the pepper fumes are killing me, I'm gonna go wash my face first."

Trent cracked his beer open, sipped the amber liquid as he waited by the counter. When a scream sounded, he sighed, closed his eyes, "Forgot to tell him to put gloves on."

* * *

Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
